Confrontation
by pgrabia
Summary: Wilson speaks up about a big problem in House's relationship with Cuddy.  Post Episode fic; spoilers for ep. 7x14 "Recession Proof".  H/Cu est., H/W friendship-UST.  Contains adult subject matter and coarse language.  Not for rabid Huddies.  One-shot.


**Title: ****Confrontation**

**Author: **pgrabia

**Disclaimer:** House M.D., its character's, locations, and storyline are the property of David Shore, Bad Hat Harry Productions and Fox Television. All Rights Reserved.

**Characters/Pairing: **L. Cuddy, J. Wilson, miscellaneous staffers/ House-Cuddy est.; House/Wilson Friendship referred to.

**A/N: **This is a Post-Episode response fic to episode 7x14 "Recession Proof". Terrified for House's mental stability after this episode and sick of the never ending Huddy and Wilson's cheerleading for it, I write this. And no, I'm not nice to Cuddy, sorry. (Not)

Un-Beta-ed so please forgive my blunders.

**Genre:** Drama

**Spoiler Alert:** This story involves spoilers for all seasons of House M.D. up to and including Season Seven, Ep. Fourteen "Recession Proof".

**Word Count: **718 including introduction.

**Rating: M (R)** for Adult subject matter, coarse language.

Wilson pushed past Cuddy's most recent P.A. and barged into her office without caring one iota whether or not she was meeting with someone or on the phone. The Dean of Medicine looked up from her computer in surprise, her grey eyes widening like dinner plates.

"Why are you letting this happen?" Wilson shouted angrily, something he rarely ever did and even more rarely at her. "He's doing this to please you! I can't believe you'd let him!"

Cuddy pushed away from her desk and stood, hands flying to her hips, looking confused and furious.

"I beg your pardon?" she returned with just as much anger. "How dare you come in here unannounced and start accusing me of anything, Doctor!"

Wilson didn't give a shit whether or not she appreciated what he was doing. He'd had it up to his eyeballs with this entire monstrosity of a relationship she and his best friend were embroiled in. He'd bit his tongue trying to be a supportive friend and overlooked the obvious one time too many.

"His patient is crashing and he's in his office looking on line for a gift for you! House said that he doesn't care if his patient dies, that making you happy is all that matters to him anymore. What the _hell_ did you do to him now?"

"Get out of my office!" Cuddy rounded her desk and stepped right up to him, staring her Chief of Oncology in the eye. "You're not untouchable, Wilson."

Laughing bitterly the man met her glare fearlessly. "Neither are you. Tell me, Lisa: Once you've broken every last fiber of his spirit and he's the obedient sycophant you've been working so hard to create, how long will it be before you grow bored of him and dump him just as quickly as you did Lucas? Isn't that the _real _reason you've never been in a long-term relationship before? You domesticate your bad boys and then when there's nothing of that spirit left in them you toss them out like a used Kleenex? And those smart enough to see through you escape while they still can?"

"Dr. Wilson," she said in a very low and threatening tone of voice. "Leave my office now, or you can clear out your desk because rescinding your tenure will only be a technicality."

The acidic smirk on his face only deepened as he turned to walk out of the room. He stopped at the door and threw at her, "He's not far from that, is he? You break him and then dump him and I'll do everything in my power to make you miserable for the rest of your life. Unlike House I don't need you or this job—and I think the board will be harder for you to manipulate than the man you claim to love has been."

He stormed out, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he stepped out into the waiting room of the clinic every staffer in the room and even a few of the patients waiting to be seen began to applaud. He took no satisfaction in that; it was just another confirmation that House's self-debasement demoralization had been noticed by those outside of House's sphere of influence as well. There was no reason to celebrate that.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Cuddy standing at the door of her office, watching what was taking place. He turned back around and headed back to his office to work…and wait.


End file.
